Battle World: Kaiju vs. Robot Battle Collaborative Writing Project
Welcome to this latest edition of Wikia’s Collaborative Writing Project. You may recall our previous Collaborative Writing Project, “The Great Starship Battle,” which was born out of our Starship Battle tournament. Now, we’re back with another exciting community-created adventure inspired by the recently concluded Battle World Kaiju vs. Robot tournament. We’re inviting YOU to help tell the story of the Kaiju vs. Robot showdown, in which gargantuan monsters from all around the universe took on the the most powerful giant robots ever created. In the end, it was Godzilla left standing, but it's up to you to decide how we got there. We’re going to tell that story as a community, one paragraph at a time. You’ll see that we’ve started the story below. Anyone can add to it. And a specially selected representative from one of our communities will be invited to bring the story to a close. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with characters and approximate flow of the Kaiju vs. Robot battle before jumping in to create the story. THE RULES: #Each user is allowed to contribute ONE PARAGRAPH AT A TIME -- seven sentences max. #Contributors are not allowed to edit again until THREE OTHER USERS have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. #LEAVE YOUR SIGNATURE at the end of your contribution. #Respect the work of your fellow Wikia community members and do not revert, delete, edit or alter portions of the story that have come before yours. If any user is found to be in violation of these rules, we reserve the right to rollback/remove your contribution. #Create an account and edit this page to add your contribution at the bottom. Do not post it in the comments or it won't be included. Multiple rule violations could result in banning. We'll allow entries for up to four weeks, and may jump in to help tie up any narrative loose ends. Now, let's starting creating... 'CHAPTER ONE: SURFACING' Something was wrong. The crew at Station Alpha, the most advanced ocean observatory in the Pacific, had never seen readings like this. They couldn't be sure, but it appeared that an unexpected disruption on the sea floor had opened a rift that stretched for miles. Now, rising from that opening, were dozens of massive objects -- 32 in all -- rising towards the surface at varying speeds. One deep radar echo showed something even more disturbing -- what looked strangely like a gargantuan lizard swimming towards them. That just couldn't be possible, they thought, yet that didn't stop them from doing their jobs. The crew of the station had followed emergency protocol, and notified the U.S. military immediately. All that was left to do was wait. At USNORTHCOM, response was swift -- as if they'd been preparing for exactly this scenario. Eyes were on the area, off the coast of Alaska, in seconds, a full carrier strike group was racing to the site. At the White House, where the president had been awakened. He'd asked for the phone, and calmly uttered a single phrase, "Roll out." Brian 00:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The alien stood majestic and regal as he was in his lab, he wore a black bio-suit of armor, what may have been his body, his face/helmet/mask was featureless with a head crest that ran down the middle of his face and green diamond shape optics; he wore a luminous robe composed of white drapes and at times his limbs appeared to by tentacles and another, two arms and legs, they changed each time they popped out from under his robes. He looked at his control console at holographic profiles and images of a menagerie of creatures and machines, a question burned within him but others would have to burn for the answer, he didn't care. He pressed a button and the crystals around him lit up, crystals to human eyes but they were more, the crystals were the anchors for machines made of energy, operating in other dimensions in both a vertical and horizontal sense. Phase wave generators, Time-Scape windows, Transwarp Transmats, Quantum field Manipulators, Hyperspace Singularity Generators, the laws he had just broken had not been conceived in the minds of most the civilizations that dotted eternity. Across so many Space-time Zones, so many continuums that had no business interacting, they were plucked from their timelines and sent to a single point in the Omni-verse to answer the aliens question the way he knew they would. At the bottom of the ocean on a world whose inhabitants the creature cared nothing for, a glow appeared as the mayhem was set to begin. Lights shot out to the four corners, ready to burn the world for the sake of a vast and mobid curiosity. SolZen321 (talk) 20:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) The monsters were diverse... more diverse then any species ever born. There were many that were like wild animals, and others that could make technological wonders greater then the 31 century ever could. But the first one to come out of the water was a creature that did not think... but eat. It was small to most creatures, and tiny to many more, but the human race saw it as an creature that could eat a Blue whale in one big bite. It only knew how to eat... and the most delicous thing to it was the small species called humans. The first place to be hit was Instanbul... and in less then three days over 8 million people were killed. However... this was small fry compared to the creature that would come next. Nobody700 (talk) 01:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The creature evolved quickly into something unimaginable. Beijing, Tokyo, London, Toronto, even New York City were quickly decimated by the creature. Survivors had no where to flee as the creature moved at super speeds. The creature could even go into space. But one place it could not have reached was the deep oceans. The pressures were too much for it to handle. So in an attempt to stop this monster, the monsters forced the creature into underwater, where it was destroyed due to the pressure. But its DNA was still there, and the creature was now reforming into something even more powerful. Want2know (talk) 01:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) So many creatures appeared, many from the depths of the ocean; one of which had a blood-curdling roar that sent shivers down the spines of any who heard it, even some of the other monsters trembled at the screech before witnessing its glowing prescence. Some creatures appeared from the Earth, and others from the stars. Few of these creatures posed no threat to the indigenous life forms of the planet and actually desired to protect them. Most of the monsters were beasts of pure killing instinct or of malicious intent. These varieties had begun to fight for dominance in this new environment as their old territories were out of reach. And so begins a clash not unlike that between the Olympians and the Titans. Zeromaro (talk) 01:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC 'CHAPTER TWO: KAIJU AND ROBOTS GATHER' Our Earth was not ready for this, nor had we ever seen or could have ever foreseen anything even slightly similar to this. An oceanic trench that not the greatest minds on our blue planet could have predicted would come into existence, miles deeper than the Mariana trench, opened up in the Pacific not before abruptly upsetting the waves, allowing strange beasts to emerge from it. This dark energetic deep-sea gateway, however, was not the sole rim, as some of the colossal creatures came down from space, others rose from the hard ground, and the remaining rest came out from hiding in places that our kind visits numerous times. Their sizes fluctuated from the size we commonly possess to being unfathomably tall, but one was noticeably stronger than the rest and looked like the king of these monsters. The dinosaurians' enormous maple leaf-shaped fins glew a majestic cyan color that lit up the deep as he swimmed curiously to the surface of the ocean towards Tokyo, a place where this very same creature is spoken of in legends since the nineteen-fifties. At this time, the Global Defense Force expeditiously sent out one of their ace mechanical hunters for each reported sighting of a giant monster, their most optimum being cleverly disguised as a truck that would have certainly been more than met the eye. However, the terrible titanic monsters and the crafty quick-witted robots never did fight against each other at the beginning; each side turned against themselves to become the very best. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, somewhere beyond the fabric of reality, a dark being cloaked in darkness watched the chaos with great anticipation. Two shadowy beings watched the spectacle as well, but appeared to be careful around the dark being as if he were their leader. "Well, what do you think, my liege?" said one of the shadowy creatures, "The experiment is going along swimmingly, exactly as expected." "Indeed it is, Insanitus," said the large, imposing creature cloaked in darkness, "Your scientists have done it again." "Shall we add this universe to the Cosmic Graveyard?" said the other shadowy creature. "Indeed we will, Phobius," said the mysterious leader of the creatures, "Indeed we will..." --ScorpionTail (talk) 02:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Up in the skies the two duked it out for no reason other than natural born instinct: One, a dragon like being covered in thick plate like scales and massive wings for arms, the other was a giant bipedal turle with tusks and flying from plasma thrusters from where its tucked in feet once were. The dog fight in the air consisted of the dragon dodging fiery balls of condensed plasma and the turtle doging the polarized streams of fire and light the dragon vomitted up. They didn't know why they were here or why they were fighting, once in a while they spied the image of a dark being in white watching them but he was always in the corner of their eyes or gone. The turtle flew towards the dragon, its beam drenched it in flames but simply drank them up, it rammed the dragon and began to spin like flying saucer, cutting a massive gash in the creature's chest; the dragon fell and to add insult to injury the turtle blasted it was a fireball, setting it ablaze. The turle turned to flew of but then it learn a very hard lesson, dragons, especially dragons worshipped as gods, had powerful life forces that allowed them endure great injuries and recover from terrible wounds; the turle also learned that dragon tail were like spears. Though on fire, the dragon was back up in the air and his tail was through the Turtle's chest and his charge up beam fired point blank in a massive explosion. This turtle also boasted a seemingly godly life force, the dragon look surprised as the turle removed itself from it tail, and watched impress as it stood afloat with a hole for a chest and face covered in terrible burns. The two realized they both had impressive power of regeneration and flew towards each othe more determined in their brutality. SolZen321 (talk) 02:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) On the Langjökull glacier in Iceland, a collection of assorted mechanical scraps, each with flashing red lights, began rolling towards each other, and began attaching together, forming a giant robotic body. As a pair of yellow eyes began to glow, a massive left arm reached up and touched a dent on its left temple before standing up, towering high over the icy landscape. The Iron Giant looked up as a flaming metal projectile flew overhead in the upper atmosphere. The Giant's visual sensors let it see the lights and markings suggesting the object to be an alien police cruiser...a red one. It calculated the craft's trajectory as taking it directly into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No, wait. Of course. The craft was heading on a crash course with the island of Hawaii. Suddenly an alert sensor went off: there was a large lifeform flying in the Giant's direction... —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 03:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) (Somewhere near Tokyo Bay) My name is Optimus Prime, I have spent years on this planet working alongside a team of Autobots along with humans against threats that endanger the planet. Up until recently, the family I had been working together with had dealt with threats ranging from the autobots most conflicted enemies the Decepticons or threats beyond the control of Earth's forces. This crisis however, is a completely different scenario than what anyone had anticipated; gigantic monsters surfacing from sea, land, and space. Information provided by the Global Defense Force also report findings of large machines: few are sentient, many are piloted by humans, some are small enough to join human armies. This is beyond what anyone could foresee, all I am aware of is that I cannot accomplish this mission alone; I must find assistance with the other beings whether they are the monstrous beasts or the machines should they possess the good will to fight for something bigger than themselves. I may have just found the first candidate; in this land popular culture tells a machine said to give its pilot the power of a god or a demon depending on how it is used, made of near indestructible metal and powered by Photons it's name is Mazinger Z. But fortune often does not often favor those who need it most, "Kikaiju (A Mechanical Beast)?" Said the pilot upon hearing me speak and seeing my true form, "Rocket Punch!" Zeromaro (talk) 03:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The Iron Giant watched as a large moth-like creature was flying above him and was mesmerized by the strange, otherworldly creature that was heading his way. "Big...bug..." said the Iron Giant, slowly approaching the beast, but the moth, Mothra, had other intentions in mind. It was furious because something had struck it on the back, and, believing it was the Iron Giant, it flew toward the mammoth-sized metal man with the intention of pushing him over. The Iron Giant, who was only trying to help the injured Kaiju, was too naive to avoid Mothra, and was hit hard, falling on his backside; however, Mothra was stunned by the impact, and as the two large entities got up, they attacked each other, the Iron Giant out of self-defense, and the other out of pure anger. But just as the two were going to strike each other, something contacted to two of them, stopping them in their tracks. "I-Is anyone there? Hello? Okay, I have made contact. Listen," said the voice of a young boy telepathically communicating with the two large fighters, "My name is Rasputin--you can call me Raz--I'm a Psychonaut, and I don't have much time to tell you anything, but for now, you have to trust me and you two need to work together and try to unite the kaijus and the robots because you are all in grave danger! Head to London, England where I seem to have better reception there and we'll talk more later." Confused, Mothra and the Iron Giant didn't know what to make of anything they just heard; however, the idea of an alliance seemed to be a good one to the Iron Giant, who proceeded to help heal Mothra's wound. In gratitude, the two fighters chose to make a personal alliance, and headed to London, but they knew things were bigger than they realized and it was only a matter of time until things got dangerous... --ScorpionTail (talk) 04:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC) (Somewhere on Godzilla Island) Godzilla Jr. has been awoken by Anguirus and is informed about the current crisis and his dad is away. Godzilla Jr. and Anguirus then head towards London, seeking if they can get some help from The Bug-And-Giant Duo, but the two then hear a nearby explosion,and see 4 shadows fighting: Iron Giant and Mothra are fighting a huge Dragon And Turtle-like Monster. Godzilla Jr. then descends down to assist Mothra,And Anguirus join the fight. As Godzilla Jr. heals Mothra,he sees that Anguirus and The Iron Giant are losing,and the Turtle and Dragon are charging a full power attack,Godzilla Jr. jumps in and releases a Atomic Spiral Ray,right when the other two unleash their attacks. All of the Kaiju fly to different corners of the planet,causing 10.0 earthquakes where they landed. Godzilla Jr./Turtle:Canada Dragon/Anguirus:Africa Mothra/Iron Giant:London From the impact,it opens the crack in the Pacific even more,and more Kaiju...bigger Kaiju emerge..... King Kong has also awakened and is now ready for battle. Minja536 (talk) 04:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) On the island of Hawaii, a small blue mammal-like creature pulls itself from a flaming crater and groans. It stretches its four arms and looks around, quickly realizing it is on an island with no big cities, disappointed that that means there won't be very many left shoes to steal. Suddenly, a disturbance in the water catches its attention. It rushes across the rather small island to the water's edge and aims four alien laser blasters at a dark shape under the surface, tossing in a 'Yo Mama' insult in an alien language for good measure. A giant shark with razor fins and spikes sticking out of its gills springs up from the water and roars at the blue creature, cephalopod tentacles rising up from around it: the Sharktopus! The Sharktopus proceeds to get a facefull of alien laser blaster. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 04:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) As a giant pod, the size of the afformentioned giant robots came hurtling down to the ground. The ship, otherworldy in orgin, began folding out into a giant robot, intent on keeping the peace on Earth. It had no passengers, due if the war was to fail, the mission was to abort. Back on the alien planet, the king smiled. Gold Out! Tag:Golden Flame Zero 08:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) 'CHAPTER THREE: IN OTHER PARTS OF THE WORLD...' Meanwhile, in the darkness of the Cosmic Grave, the shadowy being from earlier finally revealed his face showing that his face was that of a technorganic Kaiju, seemingly like a living embodiment of the current struggle. He peered into the Cosmic Window, watching the battles unfold and then he looked over at a TARDIS, which was on display in the corner of his throne room. "The main scientist had better get here soon," said the technorganic Kaiju, "Things have taken a turn for the worse." Shortly after he finished his sentence, a strange, freaky-looking man with a peculiar clawed arm and large head of hair walked in and bowed, showing his master respect. "It appears that two of my brother's curiosities, that metal man and the bug, have become a bit too aware of the situation," explained the evil Kaiju, "Send them against the one called Optimus to keep them off our trail. Understood?" "Of course, I do!" replied the mad scientist, "I'd love to do that. And with my new mech, the Brain Jellyfish, I'm sure I'll be able to convince the two that the one named Optimus is behind all of this!" After the mad scientist quickly left the dark technorganic Kaiju's throne room in a hurry, the Kaiju smirked and said aloud, "Oh Bonivita, my brother, if only you knew that your brother, Malimors, has turned your little game into my bid for power. I, Malimors, The Hangman of All Reality, will show you just what fear truly is..." --ScorpionTail (talk) 08:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, in Poland where people were afraid of monsters as everyone on this planet, Dr Nowak, a molecular physicist, suddenly woke up and picked up the phone where he heard '' Mr Nowak, we need you here; Dr Poruba had found something in this abandoned mine...something strange.'' Nowak quickly dressed and left his room in Polish Nuclear Research Center, and then he took the elevator down and after one minute was on the bottom of gigantic mine shaft where Dr Poruba was waiting. After putting on an NBC suit, the two entered the containment cell where Nowak saw a big semi-transparent rhombus gem in a colour of amber floating 0,5 meter above the floor. They continued through the long hall and saw a giant containment cell, filled with water and something huge in the tank...and it was moving; Nowak then saw its gigantic crust and legs of shellfish and its reptilian head. "What the hell is this?!" "What the hell was this. It was a crayfish. And a viper. We named it Paskuda." Misiek1997 (talk) 10:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Cardiff, 12:08 PM The constable checked his watch, with an intense gaze before frustratedly saying to himself, "12.08? This is total arse. I should've been off duty an hour ago." Leaning back against the dirtied wall, his frustration grew even more evident when his radio started beeping and, silently cursing under his breath, the constable pulled the radio off his belt, and switched it on to hear that an MP's daughter had gone missing. Heading down the high-street where the shops were packed that night, the constable rounded the corner and walking into the missing girl's last reported haunt, the local fish and chip's shop where, to the constable's surprise, he could see she was sat in one of the stalls, completely sombre-looking and, strangely, sober. He walked in to the shop turning the radio on his belt on, pulling it up and pressing the mouthpiece to his lips to say, "Dispatch, she's at the chippie, no problems." Rather than a reply, the constable received very loud garbled static, but he walked over to the girl, who now looked up at him and gave a feeble smile and said to her, "Alright, luv, we're going on our merry way now, your dad've been worried sick." "Sorry," she muttered, smile fading away, and the constable watched her pick up her handbag to walk towards the door, but then, she let out a horrific shriek, running backwards away from the door, because a massive fireball was appearing over the rooftops, rising upwards along with debris and smoke. While shoppers ran away, the constable switched radio frequency over to one of the patrol cars driving around the millenium stadium and yelled, "THIS IS CONSTABLE PHILLIP PEARSON, WE'VE GOT A BLOODY EXPLOSION DOWN HERE!...Aye, we can see the damned thing, I just spilled me costa down my lap, here!" After another explosion pierced the panicked cries and screams of shoppers, the constable could see something appearing from the smoke before the whole cafe was drowned in a blue light, and a few short minutes after, explosions now rocked Cardiff, panic ravaging the streets, and the corpses of those who had been in the very way of the explosion lay charred in amongst the rubble and debris, a bent-in officer's helmet sticking out against the rubble, illuminated by the fire behind the ruins. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 11:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC) 'CHAPTER FOUR: THE BATTLE BEGINS' New York, New York New York City had been one of the first to fall; smoke still filled the sky, almost blotting out the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man lumbering through it. The city had been hastily evacuated, but with the first attack over, looters had descended like vultures. Unfortunately for them, that had only been the first. A shriek rang out from a narrow city block, attracting the Marshmallow Man's attention.The human was quickly drowned out by a titanic roar. Turning, the Marshmallow Man stomped towards the noise, past the dirty, ragged humans fleeing in every direction. Out of the narrow street burst a T-Rex, snapping up one unlucky looter, but she stopped up short at the sight of the fluffy white horror towering over her. Thantosiet (talk) 12:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) A light shone as the Halberd appeared. A Heavylobster was fired from the ship and it attacked the T-Rex. "Alright Heavylobster! Don't lose this!" Meta Knight yelled from the ship. Heavylobster uppercut the T-Rex hitting it into a near by building. The T-rex got out and popped it's neck. Heavylobster also popped it's neck. The Machine ran at the beast and their fists collided. HoshinoKaabi (talk) 12:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) New York City, New York As the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man watched some giant Machine thing attacking the Tyrannosaurus, it heard a series of stomping footsteps behind it, footsteps that shook the very ground. It turned, barely able to see through the smoke whose amount had mysteriously doubled to reduce visibility to almost naught. Then it caught a glimpse of something, something giant and metal, and when it did, the stomping stopped. It saw through quickly passing gaps in the smoke the figure of the Statue of Liberty. Another cloud of smoke passed in front of it, and a second later had moved on...but the Statue of Liberty was now a city block closer, and its face was contorted into rage, a set of sharp fangs in its wide open, silently screeching mouth, its fingers splayed like claws, and with one arm reaching towards it... —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 15:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Somewhere in Africa The dragon, Bahamut, picked itself up and looked around the savannah that Godzilla Jr.'s Atomic Spiral Ray had dumped him. A snort quickly alerted him to the fact that he was not alone; he swooped into the air, and looked down at the spiky, six-legged creature who had accompanied him. Eyes narrowing, Bahamut swooped, moving to stab Anguirus with his spear-like tail. Moving far faster than Bahamut expected, the other monster swung its own spiky tail, smacking Bahamut's aside with enough force to throw the dragon off-balance. Recovering, Bahamut began to charge up for a more powerful attack. Before he could, Anguirus crouched and sprang towards him, spiky carapace-first. Bahamut barely avoided the attack: several of Anguirus's spikes impaled one of his wings, drawing a roar of pain. Thantosiet (talk) 15:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Elsewhere in Africa, in the Sahara Desert, stood a robot and an alien. The robot was the former defender of the universe, captured by this alien and modified with a new paint scheme of green and white. Alien Icarus smiled. Voltron was now in his control. For once he might actually win and control the Earth! Icarus began to shrink down to the size of a human along with his robot, transporting into his UFO to leave the area. .--Zombiejiger (talk) 17:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Zombiejiger The Iron Giant and Mothra had no intention of causing trouble, but people were tough to avoid as the two made their way to Big Ben, which miraculously still stood despite the chaos. A shadow covered Mothra as the insect flew toward the giant, and the shadow belonged a giant mechanical jellyfish piloted by a strange-looking man. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" cackled the Dr. Loboto, "This is from Optimus Prime! Let's if you can meet his expectations, you lumbering trash compactor!" The Iron Giant quickly formed a plan in his mind where he and Mothra did battle with the big robotic jellyfish by having Mothra distract the scientist controlling it, and, then, when the Brain Jellyfish's back was turned, the Iron Giant could fire his cannons at the back. After the tenth hit from the Iron Giant, the Brain Jellyfish self-destructed, forcing Dr. Loboto to teleport back to base, but just who was that strange scientist and who was this "Optimus Prime" that the scientist supposedly worked for? The Iron Giant eventually picked up a familiar signal--It was Raz again... --ScorpionTail (talk) 15:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, Prime was locked in battle with the Mazinger Z, believing the autonomous robot to be threat. After Optimus avoided a rocket fist, the Mazinger launched drill tipped missiles at him, but Prime used his Ion blaster to destroy the missiles before he was struck from behind by a returning fist. "Rust Hurricane!" Shouted the Mazinger's pilot as a blow of wind mixed with corrosive element was shot out of its mouth grill. Prime rolled on its side to knock the Mazinger down as the breath of air caused whatever was in its path to corrode; Optimus held the Mazinger down before changing his voice frequency to speak the native language of the robot's pilot. "I am not your enemy, my name is Convoy (This is Optimus Prime's original Japanese name) or alternatively Optimus Prime. I was sent by the World Defense Force to deal with the threats of gigantic creatures called Kaiju and large Robots; I require assistance to defeat some of the stronger threats." Zeromaro (talk) 16:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "Look out behind you!" shouted Raz into the minds of the Iron Giant and Mothra, and the two turned to see a giant robot head with glowing red eyes and what appeared to be a squared bar connecting its ears and the top of its head rising from the River Thames, followed by the giant robot's body. The mechanical monstrosity stood several times taller than the buildings of London town, steam pouring from large exhaust pipes on its back: a Dreadnaught-class CyberKing. It began walking towards the two, and its right hand flipped around to reveal a giant cannon, which it shot at Mothra, knocking the insect out of the sky in a fiery explosion. The Iron Giant stepped towards the oncoming behemoth, drew its right arm back, and punched the CyberKing in the chest, its fist tearing straight through the metal plating...but it immediately felt something was wrong. Something mechanical was working its way into the Giant's very being. The Iron Giant withdrew its fist from the CyberKing as it stepped back and said, "Upgrade in progress." —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The Iron Giant got all of its weapons ready, believing that this one attack would be more than enough to vaporize this new threat. Realizing that there were too many weapons for it to handle, CyberKing made its leave, but not before being blast in the back, incapacitating it since the energy from the Iron Giant's attacks proved almost lethal to the brute. The Iron Giant quickly ran to Mothra, who was twitching as its previous injury had opened up, and it was clear to the giant that something in CyberKing wasn't right when a strange specter floated out of the robot. The giant once again healed Mothra, albeit not as effectively as the first time, and the Iron Giant eventually helped CyberKing up. The robot, seemingly confused, decided to tag along with the duo, effectively turning the group into a trio. "Oh good, you're all safe," said Raz, telepathically speaking to Mothra, the Iron Giant, and CyberKing, "Listen, I need you to find the one named Godzilla. He needs to be informed of what's going on and I thought for sure he reached London, but I was wrong so I'm sending you the coordinates now, but be careful--who knows what will happen next." --ScorpionTail (talk) 18:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hong Kong,Hong Kong The Kaiju Ragrnaos had begun destroying the city as Godzilla emerged and began fighting the Hydra. The Hydra swung at the mutated dinosaur, and scored a hit. Godzilla then felt the Ragrnaos slam his flames into his flesh and realizes that it won't let go, unleashes his Nuclear Pulse and fires his Atomic Ray. The Ragrnaos gets up and Godzilla's spikes flash red as he unleashes his Spiral Fire Ray. Ragrnaos explodes as Godzilla roars in victory and heads off to the sea. Raz finds out that Godzilla went to Hong Kong and tells Mothra, the Iron Giant,and CyberKing to follow. --User:Pythor9449 (talk) 17:26, July 31,2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, in New York City… While the Statue of Liberty and the big marshmallow punched it out, the T. rex ate the remans of his crustacean opponent and the dinosaur was satisfied… …until it felt a rumble in the Earth. It turned around, only to be greeted by a familiar sight - the Spinosaurus had arrived. It began by swinging a punch at the T. rex, and the T. rex ducked to avoid it, then bit at the larger dinosaur's arm. The Spinosaurus whirled away and struck at T. rex with it's deadly crocodilian head, and the T. rex tasted blood as the Spinosaurus bit it in the side of the head. The enraged T. rex grabbed the Spinosaurus' '' head in his deadly jaws and attempted to crunch, but it had forgotten ''Spinosaurus' '' deadly claws and, with a swipe of it's arm, ''Spinosaurus drove it's claws into the neck of the Tyrant Lizard King. A stunned and bleeding T. rex staggered back towards the Hudson and then it fell, and was no more. The Spinosaurus turned to see that the Marshmallow Man had been defeated, but there were some strange little mammals with weird stick things at the bottom of the statue, which was now motionless so, drooling with hunger, the Spinosaurus headed towards the Ghostbusters. TheReturnOfTheKing :D 00:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Spinosaurus snapped up the four people in silly outfits, though their streams of light had stung a bit when they tried unsuccessfully to stop it. Then the dinosaur looked up at the giant statue of some lady holding a weird ice cream cone...the statue was looking right at it...it hadn't been doing that before. It blinked to make sure it had seen right, and the statue was now closer, baring fangs, and reaching out at it. The Spinosaurus turned its back to run, but a second after it had looked away, if felt a cold metal finger touch its back, and the visible world collapsed in on itself...and then the Spinosaurus found itself back in the Early Cretaceous Period. Meanwhile, in Hawaii... A hand of fire and lava rock reached out of the sea and pulled the body it was attached to up onto the rocks. Ragnaros swore he would have his revenge on—and got shot in the back by four lasers. He turned to see a small blue mammal aiming four lasers blasters with four arms at it. "That's it!" Ragnaros shouted, and, summoning his powers over the Element of Fire, caused the volcanic island chain to erupt in a massive explosion of lava...and accidentally set off every volcano in the whole Ring of Fire. The entire Pacific rim was now ablaze. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 00:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) 'CHAPTER FIVE: ENEMIES AND ALLIES APPEAR' In the Cosmic Graveyard, the specter from London arrived to a negative reception from his master who said in a deep voice, "You weren't supposed to do that, Insanitus." "Sorry, Master Malimors," responded Insanitus, "I couldn't help but partake in the chaos. Glorious, glorious chaos." After giving it some thought, Malimors had an idea and said, "You know, maybe it's best if you fight down there. I want you to attack the robots, and I need you to get them to fight the one called "Godzilla" for me." After Insanitus agreed and flew out of the Cosmic Graveyard to head straight for Earth, Dr. Loboto then approached the evil Kaiju, having hid behind a ruined pillar in shame but that shame was now replaced by both interest and confusion. "Boss, didn't you want him to remain in hiding?" asked Loboto. "Of course I did," answered Malimors, "However, I will not tolerate disobedience and I do not expect him to return, nor do I want him here. His trip to Earth will be a one-way one, which is a pity since he was always the most enthusiastic of us, too." --ScorpionTail (talk) 01:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) As the battle raged on between robot and monster named and unnamed, the military of the world all began rolling into town. Many humans found their end that day, a supertank which cost 1 billion to develop, turned into a scrap pile by the massive Godzilla. The alien megarobot stood on top of a building, after killing some random jellyfish...thing, and surveyed the destruction. Back on its home planet, the King watched as his blue-haired brother watched beside him. "We must leave Earth alone." The blue haired brother said. "Keep the battle fighting, George. We still have more to do." The king replied. The mecha promptly jumped of the building, landing on the back of the stegosaurus. Gold Out! Tag:Golden Flame Zero 03:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Battles raged on but the start of an alliance began, "Breast Fire!" a blast of heat energy was shot out of the panels of the Mazinger Z destroying a dinosaur machine while Prime finished off the giant lizard creature, and, after the battle was over, Mazinger said, "If this was Godzilla, I'm not impressed." "This creature is called Zilla," opted Prime, "Unlike its namesake this was mutated from a simple lizard, the mechanical creature is a mecha Godzilla, we should be thankful this is not the Kiryu model. That creature is just as dangerous as the King of Monsters itself." After saying, "Well, we make a good team anyway," the Mazinger locked hands with Prime but suddenly the former disappeared to Prime's surprise. After seeing the disappearance on his screen, the alien leader from before proclaimed, "Excellent work, doctor. We must not allow any potential threats, and Prime is but a minor threat alone. We were fortunate we did not send in one of the more dangerous models of the Mazinger from its multiverse into our project, and now Optimus Prime is our scapegoat." "But there are others as well. This Getter robot will be a threat to the Kaiju, the Gurren Lagarn is a threat to us, even this small Mjolnir could wipe out our armies. We'll need an ally in this, and I believe I've found it in this," said the mad scientist before showing a screen of the human-sized robot Bender. Zeromaro (talk) 04:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) With two spies from a secret organziation named S.P.E.C.T.R.A listening in on the Bender robot project, they decided to reactivate their battle-ready robot; Jet Jaguar. "Professor Harmona, is this all ready to be programmed?" one of the executive producers asked. "Hehe yes.." she replied in an eery manner. S.P.E.C.T.R.A decided to have Jet Jaguar in-training and decided to unleash it to battle other Kaiju nearby. XBoltBladerX (talk) 05:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) 'CHAPTER SIX: GODZILLA ENTERS THE FRAY' GODZILLA x GIPSY DANGER The year is 2031 and newer Kaijus are beginning to appear everywhere, but since Godzilla's attack in 2014, he never appeared again until now. "Sir, a something is moving towards our base" "A Kaiju?" "Seems like Godzilla has returned to feed on our highly radioactive fishes!" Godzilla has risen, but another weapon is brought to that place: GIPSY DANGER. After Godzilla manages to smack the creature with his tail, he cracks open the tank full of the radioactive fishes to eat them up and become stronger but then Danger starts punching Godzilla, and, annoyed, the giant kaiju swings his left arm, causing the other to fly into the nearby factory in which the radiation destroy its power, leaving him with no electricity. Godzilla then kicked him in the chest, in the process injuring and electrifying one pilot. A bunch of masers then come and attempt to attack him but the military stops them and decides to let Godzilla return to the sea. - Godzillaboy14 Meanwhile, Bahamut was still battling his spiky counterpart, Anguirus. Anguirus charged, but the dragon moved away from him and struck him with his tail so Angurius rolled over before then rolling himself into a ball like a hedgehog, and knocking Bahamut over. Quickly recovering from his rolling spurt, the kaiju rushed forward upon the dragon, beating him with his tail and his feet. The dragon attempted to fight back, however, he was far to weakened by his opponent. A roar was heard as Godzilla appeared and, striding forward, he stomped on the dragon, finishing him off for good.Stephan222 (talk) 13:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) MEGAS stood by as its two pilots, Coop and Jamie, were busy snacking on pizza by the coast when they say a strange blue creature swimming too close to the shore. "Woah, did you see that?!" asked Jamie, "It looked like some kind of eel thing!" "This could be the discovery of a lifetime!" said Coop, "Who knows? Maybe we can capture it and make a profit!" Meanwhile, the strange creature, revealed to be a Gyarados, swam frantically, looking for his master and it then roared a worried roar, which could be translated to "Master Red! Saur! Poli! Pika! Vee! Where are you?!", but its current problems were about to get worse as a giant hand grabbed ahold of its tail. He was lifted right out of the water, with Coop and Jamie looking right at him. As the two discussed their ideas regarding what to do with Gyarados, a ghostly creature soon appeared to them, and the ghostly creature, Insanitus, was a thin, lanky specter with neon green ectoplasm seemingly seeping through his body, that creeped Gyarados out. Insanitus soon possessed a large shark, mutating it into a new body for himself and proclaimed, "This is from Godzilla! I, Insanitis, will be your executioners!" Gyarados, Coop, Jamie, and their female friend, Kiva, who had been asleep in until just now, each focused their undivided attention on Insanitus, getting ready to fight the good fight. --ScorpionTail (talk) 17:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) As the King of Monsters went through the depths looking for Godzilla junior, a light appeared near the surface of the water. It was a large flaming entity called Ragnaros who started to viciously attack the new world it inhabited. Ragnaros saw something in water and used his flames to evaporate some of the water to make an opening to attack, but Godzilla attacked from behind and dragged Ragnaros into the ocean where it began to lose power. Godzilla savagely attacked Ragnaros before using his atomic breath to completely destroy its body. With water dampening its ashes, Ragnaros was powerless. Godzilla then went back to its objective, find Godzilla Jr. and destroy any obstacle in his way.-Zeromaro (talk) 17:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile in Canada,Godzilla Jr. Finds himself in a feud with the equally dangerous Turtle-like Kaiju.Godzilla Jr. Fires his Atomic Spiral Ray,thinking that he would take down the monster.As he fires the ray,The turtle uses his shell to deflect the ray,and Godzilla Jr. Is taken down by his own ray. As Godzilla Jr. Roars in pain,Godzilla can hear it in the distance.Godzilla then rushes toward the site of the battle.Godzilla Jr. Attempts to get up,the Turtle tackles Godzilla Jr. Godzilla Jr,thinking that this will be his end,hears something approaching the battle...something..BIG.Godzilla Jr.then opens his eyes to see that his Dad,Godzilla had fired his own Atomic Spiral Ray. Minja536 (talk) 18:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) As the beasts battled in the crisp Canadian air, Godzilla Jr. and his father tearing at the turtle beast, a single canadian mountie, rifle in one hand, walkie talkie in the other, watched from below. "This is madness," cried the mountie into his communication device, "you can't expect this to work, I can't shoot that thing!" A chuckle was heard on the other end. "Nonsense," a voice responsded, "the device shall cling to one of the monster's legs. Simply shoot the biggest one you see, and we'll be able to track the thing. If it leads us to where these monsters are coming from, we'll know where to strike." With his eyes closed, the mountie fired his rifle, and a small spiked device shot through the air, hitting into the reptillian foot of Godzilla. The mountie ran as fast as he could, in case the creature noticed. Wizardbaker (talk)